


The Five Times Zayn Kissed Liam and The One Time Liam Kissed Zayn Back

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Sided love at first but not really, Top!Zayn, Ziam smut at end, sad!zayn, scared!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Zayn Kissed Liam and The One Time Liam Kissed Zayn Back

I.

For the kiss to first happen, Zayn had to admit his feelings for Liam himself. And he did. When he was drunk.

It happened like this, Zayn had been getting wasted every night for the past 3 months and when the boys asked why, Zayn would just snap and tell them to fuck off.

~Harry and Louis (already dating and hopelessly in love but no public yet) have tried to tell Zayn to express his feelings for Liam already. But Zayn would just say Liam doesn’t feel the same way and would just laugh at him. Louis said otherwise how he was frightened to tell Harry ho he felt because of the same thoughts Zayn has but once he did he was happy. Because now him and Harry have been dating for almost a year and are happy as can be. Louis wants that for Zayn and so does Harry and it’s pretty obvious that Liam loves him back.~

Liam was the most concerned, Daddy Direction after all. And because his best friend was avoiding him the best he could and ignoring his presence. Liam wanted to know what happened to Zayn but the raven haired boy seemed to not want any part of Liam.

So when Zayn stumbled into his hotel room, 2B, he wobbled into the bathroom to cleanse his face before going back into the room and switching the lights on.

He didn’t necessarily expect Liam to be snoring on his bed or cuddled in his blankets.

Frowning, Zayn went over to the sleeping boy and flicked him on the head, only receiving a small flinch from the brunette.

“Leeyurm.” Zayn slurred, slapping Liam’s cheek.

“Hm..” Liam hummed, fluttering his eyes opened. Once his vision cleared he looked up at Zayn and gasped, “Oh I’m so sorry Z. I just, you didn’t come home and you weren’t picking up your phone so I got worried and wanted to wait up for you to make sure you were safe and I guess I kind of fell asleep while waiting for you, I’m so sorry.” He rambled.

“Yeah, yeah. Well I’m fine so you can leave.” Zayn murmured towards the door, avoiding any eye contact with Liam.

“Can I ask you something?” Liam asked.

“No.”

“Why are you dodging me?” Liam said, his voice broken, “Did I do something to make you upset with me? Did I make you angry? What happened, you’ve been so distant with me. Mostly me, you ignore everyone else but at least look at them or share a laugh. When I call you, you never pick up or text me back. In the car you’re always the furthest away from me.. W-What happened Z? Why? What have I done?” And there, Liam’s voice sounded so miserable, so pain filled, so vulnerable, almost like he cared.

“Liam I’m tired. Get out.” Zayn grunted.

“N-No. Not until you answer my questions.” Liam said stubbornly.

“I don’t know Liam. I’ve been busy and I don’t have time to hang out with you anymore.”

“But how come you hang out with the others?”

“God dammit Liam. Leave.”

“No.”

“Liam I swear to god. If I didn’t have a heavy headache I would kill you.”

“Oh my god! That’s right! You must be in pain; I’ll go get you some water and some aspirin!” Liam yelled, scurrying out of the room.

Zayn groaned and flopped onto the bed just in time for Liam to return with a glass filled half way with water and two little tablets in his other hand.

“Here you go.”

“Liam. I don’t want it. Just go.”

Liam huffed, “What did I do Zayn!? I don’t remember anything! Why are you being so fucking stubborn and keeping everything to yourself! You’re my best friend! Best friends aren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other!” Liam yelled.

Zayn’s frown got deeper, his forehead and eye brows furrowing, “You really wanna what you’ve done?” Zayn asked and when Liam nodded he continued, “You made me fall in love with you and you’ve never noticed.”

The whole room got silent. Not even a single breathe could be heard. Liam just stared at Zayn is awe and Zayn started back with a deep glare.

“Z-Zayn? Are you ok? You’re drunk, you don’t mean that..” Liam stuttered.

“Always so innocent, huh?” Zayn teased, “Even if I wasn’t drunk, I love you Liam. And not in the way you think when you say it back. I’m in love with you. Since The X Factor,” Zayn waited for Liam’s gasp, “But you’ve been too busy with Danielle to notice the way I stare at you. But you know who did notice? Harry, Louis, and Niall. They know, they’ve always known.”

“H-How come you didn’t tell me earlier?”

“What it have made a difference?” Zayn asked. When Liam didn’t answer, Zayn snorted, “That’s what I thought. You’re so hopelessly in love with Danielle you barely have any time for anyone else. Never mind the time she cheated on y-”

“That was a mistake, she told me herself.”

“Innocent. Innocent and stupid,” Zayn spat, “She doesn’t care about you Liam.” Zayn spoke tenderly know, lightly touching Liam’s arm with his fingertips, “She doesn’t. She wants to hurt you again Liam.” He brought his hands up and tied them around Liam’s waist, “No one will ever care for you as much as I do. Not even your family. Why don’t you be with me Liam? Why!?” Zayn spoke desperately.

“B-But Pe-Perrie..” Liam reminded.

“Do you really think I gave two fucks about her?” Zayn asked pulling Liam in closer so their chests were near to touching, “I don’t. And I never will. I only care for you Li. You only, forever.”

Liam tried pulling back, putting the palms of his hands against Zayn’s chest and pushed but Zayn kept a strong firm grip on him, “Zayn please. You’re drunk, let me go. You have to get some sleep.”

“You still think this is all a joke!? Do you think the ‘PUNK’ crew will come out!? No, Liam. I love you. Why can’t you love me back?” Zayn asked.

And that’s when he brought his lips to Liam’s and pressed them together, his eyes shutting close while Liam’s were blood shot opened.

Liam could smell the desperation on Zayn, through all the alcohol and cigarettes. He was fazed at the thought that a man was kissing him but when he came back into reality, he used all his strength to push Zayn away from him.

“Zayn! I-I c-cant.. I have Danielle. A-And I’m not… Gay!” He yelled before bolting from the room.

Zayn stared at the place where Liam last stood before finally giving in, turning off the light, and jumping into bed and falling into a profound slumber.

II.

The second time was different. After the first night, Zayn has been actually tuning Liam out and acting like Liam James Payne never existed.

He could always see Liam staring at him with a sad puppy dog face from the corner of his eye when they sat on complete opposite sides of the couch during an interview or in the car when Zayn would sit in the passenger seat and plug in his head phones (a strict meaning of piss off) and lean his head against the window, he could see Liam fidgeting and staring at him through the review mirror.

But he would just ignore it.

Then that day came when management was making Payzer and Zerrie have a double date.

‘A fancy restaurant where the paparazzi can take lots and lots of pictures!’ They quoted.

~No matter how many times Harry and Louis fought telling them it wasn’t fair to make them go on a double date if they didn’t want to and they could go instead of Zayn and Perrie but management said that if they want to stay together then to leave Payzer and Zerrie to have their double date or no more Larry. Harry and Louis shut their mouths with apologetic looks to Zayn.~

That night, Zayn got dressed in a fancy suit, did his hair neatly down so it slumped over his right eye, and made sure he looked good, because well he didn’t want to look like he’s been getting completely smashed every night and crying his eyes off. Because he wasn’t, he stayed home from now on or in his hotel room with the door locked so no one (especially Liam) could come in. He wanted to make a good appearance for Perrie and the pap. He certainly didn’t wear the cologne Liam said smelled good on him, or the scarlet tie Liam had given him when he didn’t have any, or put the silver earrings that hooped a ring in his ears that Liam had complimented looked good on him. Of course he didn’t, but then again.. He did.

On the way to the restaurant, Zayn had to remember he wasn’t going on a date with Liam; he was going on a date with Perrie. A much much, failed choice. But whatever.

Actually arriving at the restaurant, Zayn had to gnaw at his bottom lip –close to drawing blood- to stop staring at Liam and how well the gray/grey blazer he had picked out fit perfectly on him and hugged his torso very well.

The dinner was to say awkward. Zayn sat next to Perrie and across from Liam, while Liam sat next to Danielle and across from Zayn. No one started up a conversation. No one wanted to.

It was clear Zayn and Danielle hated each other. It was obvious for years (well except for Liam). Zayn always tried to take Liam away from Dani and she would always be prepared with fireworks and cry on and on how Liam never spends any of his free time with her.

It was also clear Perrie and Danielle hated each other. Anyone Zayn hates, Perrie hates. And that one time Danielle commented on Perrie’s choice of outfits made her look like a 5 year old and Perrie came right back with saying Danielle’s hair was a big ol’ nasty weave.

Then it was clear Perrie hated Liam. She hated him with all her guts, and wished he would burn in hell. Why? Because he was always with ‘her’ man. And Zayn would keep blowing her off to hang out with him. It wasn’t fair to her so she decided to despise the brown headed boy.

Liam would never admit it, but he disliked Perrie. He could never really physically hate someone but dislike was a close word. And he chose to put it upon Perrie for being an annoying cunt she always was. Well he would never say it out loud but he couldn’t stand her voice. An annoying little prickly ring in his ears.

But of course, Liam and Zayn didn’t hate one another. Zayn wanted to, after getting rejected, but at las couldn’t.

Zayn hated awkward dinners. The scrapping of forks and knives, and gulps, annoyed him.

He excused himself from the group to use the loo and didn’t miss Liam’s longing look as he murmured a small ok.

In the bathroom, Zayn drenched his hands in cool water and splashing them on his face, get a grip on yourself, he thought.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he looked up into the mirror to meet those oh so too familiar caramel eyes that mesmerize you.

Zayn turned on his heels to leave but Liam’s fingers clutched onto his arm.

“Can you-Please, please stop ignoring me..” It was a plead, something Liam was defiantly good at.

“Let me go.” Zayn commanded.

“Come on Z, I’m sorry. I just I can’t, we can’t. We’re two boys; it-it’s not possible.”

“So if two men dating wasn’t a big problem in the world, you would date me?”

“N-no well-”

“Thought so.”

“No! Z! I didn’t mean it like that, I just. I love Danielle, Zayn. I’m sorry that I can’t love you back. I’m really really truly sorry Z. If I could, I would. If there’s one thing that makes me upset is seeing my best friend ignore me. And seeing you ignoring me, I don’t like it.”

“So you care now? All of a sudden?”

“Z, I’ve always cared.. I just I didn’t know. But you can’t just keep ignoring me forever because I didn’t want to, be with you. You have to move on.”

“I’m trying,” Zayn growled, “But I can’t because your stupid fucking puppy eyes keep staring at me.”

“That’s because I’m trying to get you to look at me!”

“I don’t want to look at you!”

“Why not!?”

“Because then I can’t move on!”

The more and more arguing, the more and more they inched closer to each other.

“Just, try to love Perrie and be my best friend again!”

“Don’t you think I try!?”

“Well you’re not trying hard enough!”

“I’m trying as hard as I can!”

“No you-”

Liam was cut off when Zayn smashed their lips together. He was in shock as he stumbled backwards and was pressed against the wall by none other than Zayn.

Zayn reached down and cupped Liam’s ass, quickly squeezing it. Liam gasped which let Zayn access his tongue into Liam’s mouth.

Liam was quick and not to sly when he pushed Zayn off. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“Zayn, I-I can’t. You know that already so please stop k-kissing me. I-It won’t help you move on.” Liam spoke gently.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn said, his voice raw, as he made his way to the exit.

III.

The third time it happened, was a mild surprise.

They were at an interview, no whoop there. The regular questions were asked, what’s your favorite song on the album, Are you excited for the upcoming tour, etc. And then those questions came up.

“If you had to date one of your band mates, who would it be?” The interviewer, Kasey (Zayn thought, not really hearing her name in the beginning. Too busy trying to get the seat farthest away from Liam), read from the small white card she held.

“Louis.” Harry said immediately, “Because we get along very well and he’s so funny and perfect and back off girls he’s mine!”

“Hazza!” Louis chuckled, “Because he’s very pretty and has dimples.”

“Aw! That’s all I get?” Harry whined.

“And because he’s got curly hair and a nice,” Louis stared at Harry’s pants and before anyone really noticed snapped his eyes back up, “style.” He winked at his boyfriend.

“Aw, love you too Lou!” Harry said giving Louis a sloppy kiss on the cheek before whispering quietly in his ear, “When we get back to the hotel, I’m going to destroy you.”

“I’d say Josh, even though he’s not in the band. , because I get along with him the best.” Niall winked at the camera.

Zayn waited, he didn’t really want to answer “Liam”. No really, he didn’t. He was trying to say “Niall” or even “Harry” but it just didn’t want to come out. So he decided to wait for Liam’s answer.

“Zayn. Because he’s my best mate.” Liam said, almost desperate, looking towards Zayn and then flicking his eyes back to the interviewer.

“And you, Zayn?” She asked.

Zayn thought, whether to say Liam or not, and he did, “Liam. Just because.”

“Wonderful! Next question,” She said, “Fabulouisfanxoxo asked if any of you guys have shared a kiss with one another?”

“Liam and I have.” Zayn blurted out, as the whole room got silent and all eyes were switching between him and Liam.

“WhaT!?” Louis asked.

“Ahaha,” Liam let out a nervous laugh, “Y-Yes. But we were just goofing around. It was an accident.”

“How come we didn’t know about this!?” Harry asked, stunned.

Liam mumbled something under his breath that no one heard.

*

“Why did you say that?” Liam hissed, as they exited the studio and were being pushed by security guards towards the car.

“Say what? The truth?” Zayn asked.

“You didn’t have to tell anyone though. God, Danielle, management, Perrie, they probably all saw it. What are we going to tell them?”

“Nothing dammit. Say we were kidding around with the interview. Say it never really happened, I was just kidding.”

“Zayn please. Stop wanting to get away from me.. I miss you. I miss how close we used to be…” Liam spoke from his heart.

“Yeah? Well I miss when you weren’t with Danielle all the time.”

“Zayn, come on-”

“Guys!” Harry called, “Hurry up and get in!”

“I’m sitting in the passenger-”

“Nop,” Niall cut Zayn off, “I am. I dibs it.”

Zayn frowned.

“You and Liam can have the back, just get in.” Louis snarled.

“Come on Z. Please.” Liam begged, climbing into the back of the black mobile.

“Fine..” He grumbled.

He climbed into the back with Liam, and watched as Niall busted out the radio on the car so it over powered any conversation, and and how Louis and Harry put in there head phones. Harry leaned his head on Louis’s shoulder and Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder in a protective sort of matter

“So..” Liam started.

“What.”

“I just. Please Z, I’m begging you. Stop it please.”

“Stop what?”

“Talk to me. Ever since yesterday, you’ve been just god, every time I walk next to you or try to tell you something, you move away.”

“This is me trying to move on. What do you want me to do? Act like I don’t love you? Act like you didn’t reject me? Act like I don’t care when you’re with Danielle? Act like everything is fucking ok, when it’s not?”

“No Z, I just…”

“Exactly.”

“So you’re just going to keep ignoring me until you lose feelings? When’s that going to be? I miss my best friend.”

“I don’t know. It’s not like a day or a week. It’s going to take longer than that to get rid of feelings of 2 years.”

“I’m sorry. I just wish you’d stop ignoring me.”

Liam turned towards Zayn with these big eyes that sparkle in the corners, and a small pout that trembled slowly, and this sincere look like he actually felt bad for Zayn and the situation he’s in.

He took one more look at the boys, who seemed obvious to the conversation him and Zayn were having and turn back to Liam.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Sorry for wh-AH!” Liam screeched lowly as Zayn pushed his back against the car seat and smashed their lips together yet once again.

Liam was pressed deeper into it and he tried to push Zayn away, he really did but Zayn just wouldn’t budge.

“Zayn.” He mumbled.

“Let me Liam.. Just let me.”

“No. I cant. Get off me! Zayn!”

Zayn sat up, looking out through his window. Liam sat up after him, staring at him, knowing that Zayn wouldn’t look back.

Not after this.

IV.

Yeah, Zayn hasn’t talked to Liam since then. Which was a week ago. Until they were forced to, again.

Another Payzer and Zerrie date. This time to the cinema to watch Pitch Perfect. A movie Liam and Zayn had promised a few months ago they’d see together once it came out. Now, Danielle and Perrie had to join them.

Liam didn’t seem to have a problem, but he knew Zayn did.

~Again, Larry tried to stop this disaster. They refused to let Zayn go anywhere he didn’t. They stated it wasn’t fair and remained to fight for Zayn’s freedom. Then management brought up Eleanor and how they’ll make Elounor double date with Payzer instead, and they shut their mouths again sending pity looks towards Zayn~

So once again, Zayn got in a suit all fancy shmancy. He wore his hair up in a fabulous quiff, a silver chain around his neck, and a neat sliver top hat to match his suit pants. He liked to be dressed well, even if it was to the movies, the park, the club, everywhere.

Once he saw Liam, all patched up in his plaid shirt and dark blazer and pants and cuffs, he wished he could have faked being sick to get out of it.

“Hey.” Liam said, spotting Zayn.

Zayn nodded his head as Liam sighed and just got into the car.

Once they arrived at the theaters, where Danielle and Perrie were shooting daggers at one another in front of it, they bought the tickets and treats and went in.

In no particular order, it was Danielle who sat next to Liam who sat next to Zayn who sat next to Perrie.

Starting the movie, Zayn twitched every time Danielle and Liam got closer. She applied her head to his shoulder and he added his hand on her thigh.

Disgusting.

Perrie was too bust texting to notice anything, never mind the movie.

Around the middle of the movie, Zayn was actually interested in the movie and seemed fazed of the way Danielle was kissing Liam’s neck and the way he smiled down lovingly at her.

Until he was interrupted by Perrie whispered, “I’m gonna use the loo.” And walked away.

Then he heard Danielle whisper to Liam, “We’re out of popcorn. I’m going to go get more ok? Love you.” She said kissing him on the cheek and moving out.

“Love you too.” Liam whispered after her and it broke Zayn’s heart how easy Liam could let it slip out but he couldn’t dare say it to Zayn. Liam looked towards Zayn now, “Are you alright?” He asked, his tone of voice nonchalant.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Zayn said, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“Well because Danielle’s being all touchy tonight and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Liam said with care.

“I’m supposed to be moving on. I’m all right. Although I wouldn’t fucking mind her to lay off a bit and you stop showing so much affection. But other than that, I’m fine.” He spat.

“I love her, Zayn. I’m going to show my love for her.”

“You don’t have to in front of me. If you know I have feelings for you why would yo-”

“If you’re trying to get over me than you have to realize that I love someone el-”

“I understand. And I know you do but if you could just st-”

“No I’m not going to stop because she’s my girlfriend an-”

“God just shut u-”

“No I will not shut up-”

“Shut up!” Zayn screeched, grabbing the sides of Liam’s face and colliding their lips once again.

It was quick and ragged for Liam to pull away. He put his hands on Zayn’s chest and pushed away, looking around quickly and thanking the lord that the person to create theaters made it dark because they were fucking lucky no one was able to see, he was panting and pretty sure his face was glowing.

“Hey,” He heard Danielle say from next to him and he flipped his head around quickly, “I got more pop… corn.. Are you ok? Your face is all red. Are you blushing?”

“W-What? N-No. Just hot in here’s all.” He stuttered.

“Yeah,” Zayn said, “Just hot in here, s’all.”

V.

That was kind of a big mistake.

Zayn regretted ever telling Liam he loved him, god fucking dammit. Why did he have to go out drinking? Why did Liam always have to be so protected and wait up for him? Why?

Zayn wished he knew.

Liam has been ignoring Zayn back. He doesn’t stare at him anymore, he doesn’t try to call or text anymore, he doesn’t try to talk to him. Anything. Nothing.

Until they had to.

Harry, Louis, and Niall were worried, on how Zayn and Liam were ignoring each other. Day through Night, and Night through Day. They finally decided to lock them in a room together.

~Louis had thought of the idea and much to his pleasure, Harry agreed but Niall denied. Louis had rolled his eyes and promised to buy Niall gummy bears later and in a snap Niall agreed. Louis had chuckled and Harry had pouted and whined that Louis never bought him any gummy bears. So Louis had went to the store and bought two bags of gummy bears. One for Nialler and one for his not-so-cute-at-times boyfriend, Harold~

They stayed quiet for the most part but then decided to break the silence and let out what they needed to let out.

“Please just move on.” Liam said.

“Please just love me.” Zayn said.

“I can’t.”

“I can’t.”

“Zayn please, work with me here..”

“Why don’t you work with me?”

“I JUST CANT OK!? CAN YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT!?”

“I WOULD! BUT I CAN’T! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO AND FOOL AROUND WITH THAT, THAT BITCH!”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT ZAYN! IM SORRY IF I LOVE HER AND NOT YOU! IM SORRY! BUT YOU CANT HOLD A DAMN GRUDGE ON ME FOREVER! YOU NEED TO START MOVING ON! WHETHER ITS TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE OR KISS SOMEONE ELSE JUST PLE-” Liam was stopped by the gentle touch of Zayn’s lips.

The kiss lasted for a couple seconds before Zayn pulled away, breathing in slightly.

“I can’t kiss someone else Liam. I-I can’t.. I can’t love someone else. It’s just not humanly possible, Liam. Why can’t you understand?”

“Why can’t you understand that I can’t? We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“For starters I’m not gay, Zayn. And, think about other people besides you. You want to be with me, and I get that. But we can’t because two men just, they don’t, they ca-”

“So you don’t support me being gay? You think it’s wrong that I like me-”

“Wait.. You’re gay?”

Zayn stared at Liam in dibbled.

“No. I like vagina and I’m in love with you, a boy with a penis, because I felt like I needed a change. YES I’M GAY!”

“No, I thought, you were bisexual because of Perr-”

“I told you Liam! I don’t care about her! It’s all management! They made me date her. What don’t you understand about that I love you and only you?” Zayn asked.

“I-Zayn-Please..”

“Whatever.”

I.

When Liam finally kisses him back, it’s at his 20th birthday party. A month later from their last kiss.

Let’s recap, their in Louis’s house which is where they decided to have the party since he’s got the biggest house. Zayn’s closest friends, and families are there and some people he doesn’t even know. His mum, his dad, his sisters, Danny, Anthony, Andy, Maz, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Jade, Perrie, and more.

“Happy birthday, dude!” Louis calls with Harry tied around his waist as Zayn steps through the front door at the time he was required to.

“Thanks mate.” Zayn chuckle.

He goes around the room getting high fives and claps on the backs and tears from his mum chatting that he’s too old now and not her baby anymore.

He goes around once more, making sure he didn’t miss Liam because he’s not here. And, even though it’s been a few months Zayn’s confessed his love to his best mate, they haven’t kissed for a whole month. Plus they have made some kind of communication in the last 30/31 days. Why wouldn’t Liam be here?”

“Eh, Lou,” Zayn calls, “Where’s Liam?”

“Running a little late mate.” Louis gives him a look of sympathy as him and Harry go off into the corner to do God knows what.

 

Around 8pm, Liam still hasn’t arrived, and it’s really pissing Zayn off. Because he thought things were going great, and that he was finally beginning to move on inch by inch. But now, Liam’s the only thing on his mind. His caramel honey glazed eyes matched with his perfectly sculpted nose and his chubby adorable cheeks.

About to take his first sip of a beer, the doorbell suddenly rang and Zayn dropped the plastic red cup to rush to the door.

He swung it open to reveal none other than Liam…………. And Danielle attached to his hip.

“Hey!” Liam said, “I’m sorry we’re late! Dani wanted to stop by-”

“You don’t have to tell him everything Liam,” Danielle scoffed, “We got busy. Happy birthday.” She said, excusing herself and tumbling in.

“Sorry Z..” Liam apologized.

“It’s fine. You love her, I should get used to her being around.” Zayn said stepping aside and letting Liam walk in.

“Liam!” Harry wooed.

“Sorry guys.”

“No need! Fashionably late is very trendy these days, although they don’t come more than 5 hours late but, same thing.” Louis announced while Harry laughed.

 

“I-I’m so sorry. It’s such an important day and for you Zayn,” Liam said turning to the raven haired boy, ”I didn’t want to be late but Dani..”

“It’s fine Li.” Zayn said.

“As long as you brought him a present.” Niall reminded.

“Say yeah, where’s your present for him Li? You didn’t not get him one right?” Louis asked, clutching onto Harry’s hand as a sign of SHIT.

 

“Guys he doesn’t have t-”

“N-No I got you something.. It’s just in.. Can I talk to you in private for a second?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, sure. Lou’s room?”

“Sounds good.”

Making their way up the stairs, Liam clutched onto Zayn’s hand and meddled their fingers together. Zayn stopped midway, looking down at the brunette and raising an eyebrow. Liam just shrugged and pulled Zayn up the rest of the way.

Once inside the room, Liam slammed the door shut and turned the lock.

“Liam?” Zayn asked.

Liam didn’t answer, and he didn’t give Zayn enough time to repeat his question as he tenderly leaned in and let their lips smother over each other for a short period amount of time.

Liam pulled back first but slowly, and his eyelids remained closed. As if remembering what just happened.

“I’ve-I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.” Liam admitted, his cheeks lighting up with pink featherings.

“What?” Zayn asked, he didn’t hear right.. Did he?

“It’s true! I-I’m not lying! I, I love you Zayn.”

Zayn stared at Liam, with an expression so unbearable, so noxious, so unreadable, so-

“You, You little fucker! How dare you play with my fucking feelings like that! How could you!?”

“Zayn! Zayn, no! I’ve loved you since the first time you kissed me! Please, believe me!” Liam said, desperate.

“I’m finally close to moving on and you just fucking decide to mess with me!?”

“Zayn! I-I I was just scared! Ok!? I-I was scared what everyone would think, I was scared of what my family would think, I didn’t want to admit it Zayn but that kiss, we shared.. Even if I didn’t kiss back. I felt something, something I’ve never felt with Danielle or anyone before and probably never will. I’m sorry. For everything I’ve d-done. But I’m ready to be with you. I, I dumped her. I wanted to do it before your party but she just kept crying and to make it up to her I took her out to eat and bought her some clothes but that’s beyond the point. I love you, I really really truly deeply do.”

Liam looked up just in time to catch Zayn’s eyes. Liam’s were written with honesty and lust, while Zayn’s were glazed with disbelief and love. Perfect combination.

“You… You really mean that?” Zayn asked.

“Yes. I would never lead you on like this, you’re my best friend and I love you. The way you love me.” He clarified.

“And.. No one put you up to this? As a joke or anything?”

“Seriously Z, do you think the ‘PUNK’ crew will come out any second now?” Liam asked teasingly.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why did you let me kiss you all this time and you didn’t return any of them?”

“I was scared. Maybe management would kick us out of the band, or do something bad to you. I wanted to kiss you back Z, I did. But I was scared someone could see and tell and I’m sorry.”

“We could’ve kept it secret you know. You could’ve told me and we could’ve dated secretly.”

“But I didn’t want that. For one, the boys would all find out and Louis has a blabber mouth and Niall’s terrible at keeping secrets, and two, I don’t want to hide. I never did.”

“So, you’re saying this all in sincere?”

“Yes. You believe me, don’t you?”

“I think I do..” Zayn whispered.

Liam grinned, a happy, glee, joyous grin.

“So… Does this mean we’re together?” Liam questioned.

“I-I guess…” Zayn said and failed to keep the smile that wanted to break on his face hidden.

“I love you.” Liam repeated.

“I love you, too..”

“Mm?” Liam hummed, “Is there, anything I can do? For the birthday boy?” Liam asked.

Zayn looked startled for a minute, the grin disappearing from his face, before coming back in a smug smirk.

“What are you offering?” Zayn asked his voice more husky.

“Anything he wishes.” Liam purred, stepping closer so their chests were touching and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders.

“Hmm? Really?” Zayn asked, tying his hands around Liam’s waist.

Liam leaned in close so his mouth was right side to side with Zayn’s ear and whispered hotly, “Really.” Before licking the outer shell.

“Shit Li.” Zayn grunted.

“What do you want me to do? Huh, birthday boy?” Liam droned.

“I-I-”

“What’s the one thing you want? What’s something no one’s ever gave you ro done for you? I’m sure Perrie never di-”

“Fucking hell,” Zayn cursed, “Ride me.”

“What?” Liam asked.

“No one’s ever ridden me before, I’ve always wanted someone to.”

“Is that what you really want?” Liam asked, a bit worried but amused at the same time.

“Right! Oh-Oh! You’re a virgin well in the.. Yeah. I’m sorry. No you don’t have to I just-”

“I can suck you off.” Liam suggested.

“No, No. I don’t want you doing anything.”

Liam pouted, “But I want to! I have to make it up to you somehow. I’m yours tonight Zayn. All yours, my body, everything Zayn.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomf-”

“Trust me.. I want to.” Liam said, applying his lips to Zayn’s once again.

Zayn kissed back with pleasure, moving back and fell onto Louis’s bed. Ooo, having sex in one of your best mates bed is the best kind of sex. Liam climbed on top of Zayn, straddling his waist but making sure not to remove his lips from what he always wanted to keep his lips on. Slowly, his hands reached down to Zayn’s belt and began to unbuckle it.

Zayn groaned a little and sat up, disconnected their lips.

“Hey!” Liam whined.

“Too slow..” Zayn murmured.

Liam looked confused until something hit his hand, he looked down and saw a bulge in Zayn’s pants and giggled.

“Someone’s a little impatient.” Liam cooed.

“Shit Liam, just please. I need this.”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Liam got the belt undone and hit the side of Zayn’s thigh. Zayn seemed to know what the silent signal meant and lifted his hips, so that Liam could remove his pants. Once done, Liam moved to Zayn’s shirt and gave Zayn a gentle smile and removed it. Zayn was completely naked and Liam was stunned.

“What?” Zayn asked, seeing that Liam hadn’t moved.

“Just… Wow..” He said in awe, staring at Zayn’s tattooed covered chest and abs that were amazing and holy shit Zayn was just perfect.

“Liam…”

“Oh sorry! Right right!”

Liam took his clothes off quickly and looked down to Zayn’s shaft, which had grown harder.

“Oh Z.” Liam mocked.

“Shut up. Do you want me to stretch you, or..?” Zayn asked.

“Um.. No. I want to be ripped apart by you.”

“Holy shit Liam hurry up because I can just orgasm with that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Fuck Zayn. Don’t say those kinds of things. I’m going, I’m going.” Liam hushed.

Liam aligned his entrance on top of Zayn’s dick, pressing down onto it so Zayn’s itty bitty tip entered.

“Shit!” Liam hissed.

“Are you hurt!?” Zayn asked immediately, “I should stretch you! And we should use lube! Liam!”

“No! I d-don’t want any of that…” Liam said, his eyes closing in painful pleasure.

“Liam, I don’t want to hurt you..”

“You’re not, I swear. I just need to adjust..”

Liam pressed down harder until half of Zayn’s dick was in and he bit his lip just in time to draw blood.

“Liam!” Zayn said.

“No no I’m good!” Liam cried as he pressed down until Zayn’s dick was fully in him, “shit shit shit fuck.”

“Liiii, I’m not gonna last long.”

“ZZ-Zay-fuck.” Liam pulled up, hovering on the tip of Zayn’s dick and then shot down and the slack of Liam’s bum smacking against Zayn’s thighs was the only sound bearable.

“Shit!” Zayn said, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

Liam moaned and began to bounce on Zayn’s dick, rubbing against Zayn’s thighs too.

“Yes yes yes yes fuck Zayn yesss!” Liam whined.

“Li-Shit I’m going to-”

“M-Me too!” Liam cried, shooting out all over Zayn’s chest just as Zayn shot out inside him.

The warm squirm of Zayn’s cum roamed in Liam and it made him moan once last time.

“Geez Li, I didn’t even touch you, such a good little boy on my birthday.” Zayn panted.

Liam pulled out and flopped down, landing on top of Zayn, his head on the tan chest and his cheek in a puddle of his cum that had landed there.

“Always a good boy for you Z.” Liam mumbled.

“I love you.” Zayn said.

“I love you, too.”

Now they can finally be like Larry.

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably my favorite one ^.^


End file.
